


I'll be the One to Make Her Feel Loved

by letmewriteinpurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Evil Queen in a relationship with Emma Swan, F/F, Regina has a feeling for Emma but chose Wish Robin instead, Robin doesn't like Evil Queen, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmewriteinpurple/pseuds/letmewriteinpurple
Summary: Regina and Wish Robin made their relationship known to the public and Emma is not so happy about it. A girl’s night, lots of alcohol and a song is all it takes for Emma to give in to her desire- to let the woman know her feelings, well sort of.What will the Mayor feel when she witnessed the Savior of their magical town making out with her other half and counterpart, the infamous Queen (whom they call now Queenie)? All knowing the feelings she had pushed away years ago before they part?A prompt given to me by Talise Lake, posted in SwanQueen Fanfiction page on Facebook. (Based on the song "If I Ever Fall in Love" by Shai, when the song played Emma kissed Queenie because of her hidden feeling for Regina)
Relationships: "Hyde" Evil Queen/Emma Swan, Regina Mills | Evil Queen & Emma Swan
Comments: 38
Kudos: 92





	I'll be the One to Make Her Feel Loved

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SQ fic, so I'm kind of nervous. But, the one who gave the prompt and the one who beta-ed this (Arrica, a very good friend of mine) is both wonderful! Hope you'll like it!

“You totally missed your chance, Ems.” Ruby said as she slid the plate of burger and onion rings at the table, then herself across Emma in her booth in (Emma’s back facing the door) at the very corner of Granny’s diner. Its Emma’s lunch break and she went to the diner as she usually does. And what’s today gossip? The Mayor’s _relationship_ with Wish realm Robin, as much as Emma hates it, Ruby found it necessary to mention to her since the word started roaming around town.

“I don’t really know why it should be a matter to me,” Emma tried dismissing Ruby’s suspicion. “Besides, it’s not like she confirmed it,” Emma said trying to fight her own pessimism at the thought of Regina, the other mother of her child also woman she had feelings for over a year already, having a romantic relationship with another person.

“She didn’t deny it either,” a familiar voice from behind Emma said that made her breath hitch and she turned her head oh-so-quickly because she knew that was Regina’s voice.

But it wasn’t Regina- at least not Regina the Mayor of Storybrooke, it was her other half- the former Evil Queen, who they call now Queenie. Emma let out the breath she was holding upon realizing that. Just then Granny started yelling from the kitchen pointing that is was Emma’s lunch break, not Ruby’s. Ruby sighed, gave one last look at Emma, silently wishing Emma a safe escape from the hole she dug herself (called Queenie) before standing. A smile from Red is what Queenie received before the latter took Red’s seat in front of Emma. “Tell me, _Savior_ , what’s it about Regina and Robin’s _connection_ that makes you defensive?” she eyed the Sheriff also Savior, as Emma took a big bite from her burger.

Taking her time to chew, Emma thinks of a possible way for the Mayor’s other half to drop whatever she said. _I just can’t say that I like her right? I mean… that would be stupid… and weird._

After Regina shared her light with Queenie’s darkness, Queenie stayed here in Storybrooke and it has been a month. The first two weeks has been the hardest- angry townspeople, blaming game, and adjusting. But it’s all good now, Queenie is wandering around the town as freely as she liked, it’s not like she has anything to do in this town anyway.

Queenie took an onion ring from Emma’s plate without breaking her hot gaze towards Emma. Emma doesn’t seem to mind though as she found her burger really interesting. “My question, Sheriff, answer it.”

Inhaling deep, Emma looked straight at Queenie’s eyes, hoping she can convince the woman- _or more convince herself_ \- with her half-truthful answer, “She is a friend. I don’t like people gossiping about her. Also, I’m not defensive.”

Queenie leaned a little closer towards the table, putting her elbows on the table as Emma fought the want to lean back- Emma knew that would just sell her off. Door chimes were heard through the diner and soon a pair of boots and a pair of heels were heard. Emma doesn’t seem to notice she’s busy convincing Queenie that what she said was true.

“Speaking of the devil,” Queenie said as she finally leaned back. Emma slowly sighed in relief knowing that Queenie’s eye is not on her but on the door. Emma turned at her back too and found the same brown eyes she was staring at earlier, watching them. Emma gulped, _seriously?_ and gave the Mayor a soft smile.

Regina the Mayor and Regina the former Evil Queen looked the same- well they are literally each other’s half and counterpart. The only difference was their hair- which is such a blessing because at least people won’t make a mistake who’s who. Regina’s haircut is just above her shoulder while Queenie’s hair is long, it’s lower than her waist but above hips.

Then Robin Hood, _Wish_ _realm_ Robin stepped away from Regina’s back and threw Emma a look. Emma wanted to ignore him but somewhat her eyes won’t just. Emma isn’t the only one who’s eyeing the couple. The whole diner does.

She saw how Regina looked uncomfortable and looked down at the floor knowing that all eyes are on her. _As regal as the Mayor is, she doesn’t like it when people are sniffling like dogs in her bushes called her personal life._ She looked especially uncomfortable when he put his hands at her lower back and asked her something, which ended with Regina nodding and Robin giving her a kiss on her cheeks. _She doesn’t like a lot of PDA._ Emma thought to herself. The Mayor cleared her throat as he then led her to a seat. Emma wanted to go out as soon as the couple settled at the booth, worst behind her. _Why does my wish involve Robin? It was my wish to not be the savior right? How come Robin became a part of that?_

Emma’s phone suddenly chimed. She turned her sight to her table by then and noticed that her royal highness, Queenie, must have continued eating her onion rings, because it is now almost down to half.

“Really? Queenie?” Emma asked as she unlocked her phone. “Stealing my food now?” The addressed woman just shrugged as she popped another onion ring to her mouth.

Emma turned to Ruby in the counter as the girl nodded, she opened the text message Ruby sent her, yes- it was Ruby. _You can come here with your plate and I’ll put it in a to-go container if you don’t want to be here anymore. Just tell Queenie that Mulan needed you in the station._

Emma, not wanting to miss the chance to get away, got her things. “Not wanting my companion anymore?” Queenie asked an onion ring half-way to her mouth.

“I am needed in the station,” Emma gave her a smile. “Finish that onion rings, I’ll pay for it. You still need to eat some real lunch though, Queenie.” She stood up but after a few steps she heard her name being called.

“Emma?” she turned around slowly and only slightly, purposely not wanting to accidentally have a sight of the couple at the other booth. “Thank you for the lunch.” Queenie said oh-so-sweetly that made Emma narrow her eyes on the woman. But Emma just shrugged off, turned her back again and walked towards the counter.

Ruby did what she promised as quickly as she can. She came back with a to-go container and leaned closely to Emma.

“You wanna go out tonight?” Ruby whispered.

“What for?” Emma asked trying to sound as casual as she can. Ruby just raised her left eyebrow as she made a quick look at the booth behind Emma. Emma does not need to look, she knew who Ruby was pointing. “What about the Mayor? I’m happy for them.”

“Come now, Ems,” Ruby rolled her eyes as she finished packing Emma’s burger. “I’ll tell Lily, Ashley and Belle,” Ruby decided. “And you can’t say no.”

Emma just sighed and didn’t fight back. She knew there is no point. She just fished for money in her wallet and paid for her and Queenie’s food.

\---

“Bottom’s up, Ems!” It was Ruby’s voice, Belle, Lily and Ashley’s tapping on the table that urged Emma to drink her glass of beer all in one go. Emma blinked several times before her eyesight became clear again. It’s only been her first glass but looks like the night won’t go long as her day. They have chosen the Rabbit Hole somewhat Ruby said Emma needs a little dancing and a lot of drinking.

“Oh boy,” Emma muttered as soon as she felt she’s back to herself again. When did she last went out by the way? The 4 other girls around her laughed. It was good though, maybe after this she’ll feel something else than her feelings for Regina. _Yeah, got it that bad._

Ashley signaled for another round but Ruby dismissed her and shouted “Keep ‘em coming” instead. Emma changed her drink to vodka- wanting to get drunk as soon as she can. So another shot was made. And another. And another one. Before finally, _finally_ , party songs in the Rabbit Hole started playing. It’s always been like that in this club- after 15 party songs in the dark all party lights on- they will play one slow-romantic song with the lights on so that the workers can rearrange the bar especially the dance floor, and can collect glasses while the customers can sit down and recollect themselves.

Emma declined their invite to dance- she came here for alcohol not for physical activities. Ruby sighed and agreed to give her space, while the very ecstatic Belle and Ashley followed Ruby to the dance floor.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Belle asked midway to the floor.

“Yeah, get out of here!” Emma dismissed them again while she drank another vodka in one go.

“Don’t blame us for wasting a chance of a good dance with your friends Emma,” Lily smirked as she followed the other girls.

 _Just how long will it take for me to be drunk? I wanna be drunk now._ With that agenda in mind, she hissed under her breath, “Stupid feelings,” and offered a toast to no one in particular. She’s half way down the glass when she saw another group of friends entered the bar, causing her to spill the vodka all over the table. “Shit.” A waiter approached her and gave her a smile, before she started wiping down the table. Emma muttered a thank you before she sat again.

 _Fuck?_ Emma bumped her head on the table with a thud as she tried to set her mind in place. Maybe she was hallucinating? With this thought, Emma looked up again to search for Kat, Mal, Zelena and Regina, and indeed, they were here and they are making their way to the bar’s second floor, which has a great view of the dance floor. Emma just sighed in defeat. “Fuck it.” She rested her elbows on the table and her head on top of it as she stared at the pink dress and black heels she made an effort to wear tonight. _What am I even doing?_

Emma felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up abruptly and saw a sympathetic smile in Ruby’s lips. Emma had an idea of what it was about, but she still tried to act like she doesn’t so with her voice louder than normal she said, “Stop that! Why are you even making that face?”

“Oh Emma,” Ashley said as she tapped Emma’s elbows that are still on the table. The girls settled in their table again.

“You know we can move to another bar right?” Ruby suggested.

Emma winced. “Why would we do that?” _It wouldn’t hurt to convince them it’s not Regina right?_

Ashley just cleared her throat, “We are your friends Emma. We know you.”

“Or do you want me to text my mother to convince them to change bar?” Lily asked as she pulled out her phone.

Upon hearing the suggestion, Emma held Lily’s wrist. “There’s no need for that…”

“Look Ems…” Ruby shifted slightly on her stool, deciding what to say. “We care about you. Not because you don’t address your feelings for her, doesn’t mean it’s not there.”

“It’s not really that imperceptible,” Belle offered a small smile as she leaned on the table, knowing the music is still too loud.

After a few minutes, Emma looked around her friends despite the dark place, stared straight at four pair of eyes watching her. In the end, all Emma can do is groan and finally cave. “I really tried to ignore it. Believe me, I really did.” Emma’s shoulder sank down, the secret that she had been carrying for a long time, finally is off of her chest. “I wish I am drunk enough to blame alcohol after that confession.” She offered them a small smile.

Ashley gave her elbow a squeeze again. She looked at Lily who had known her the longest in the group and she received a smile.

“Maybe that’s the thing, Emma,” Ruby softly said, knowing that she will hit a nerve in her next statement. “You ignored it for so long, you missed it.”

Emma feeling regret take over her feelings, grabbed the glass in front of Belle and drank it. Ruby, Lily, Ashley and Belle just gave each other a meaningful look.

“Where is she?” Emma asked after a while.

Ashley knowing exactly who Emma was asking about, made a discreet look over the dance floor, as if looking for somebody until she looked at the second floor, where they had first saw Mal, Zelena, Kathryn and Regina. “They’re in second floor and laughing about something. I don’t think they know we are here.” She reported just before Kathryn turned her gaze towards them. Ashley immediately turned away. “They just spotted us.”

Emma groaned even louder. Lily can do nothing but look back at her mother’s table and wave. The other girls did too, and Emma knew she has to do it also. _I don’t want them to think I am avoiding them. Let alone Regina know that she was the main reason I am in a bar in the first place._

Emma felt the world slow down when she met Regina’s eyes. Then Regina smiled to her, the smile was so sweet and beautiful it made Emma want to cry.

_How can I let that smile slip away?_

Emma returning the smile with a tight and quick smile, she turned away her gaze and faced their table again. Ruby handed her another glass of alcohol, and this time she devoured it. Until, “Let’s dance.” Emma, not waiting for her friends’ reply stood up ready to go and dance away her feelings. Just then, the lights lit up and a melody, stranger to her ears, started playing. Male voices harmonizing made Emma stop and sigh. _Just like Regina, I also missed my chance to dance._

Emma was ready to go back to their table when the first line of the song started.

**The very first time that I saw your brown eyes, your lips said hello and I said hi…**

Upon hearing the very first line, Emma looked back at the memory of planning to bring back Henry, her son whom she gave up 10 years ago that time, to the parent who adopted him, the Mayor of the Storybrooke, Maine. Mayor Regina Mills- the brunette with the expressive brown eyes and throaty and husky voice. The woman she never knew will be the cause of her dilemma.

**I knew right then, you were the one.**

Meeting that said brown eyes meters away from her, who didn’t turn her gaze away from the blonde while her companies are busy talking, the said blonde smiled. Hoping that it will be enough to tell the woman the exact four words the song said. _Regina was the one._

**But I was caught up in physical attraction, but to my satisfaction…**

As if knowing the song was for them, Emma noticed how Regina’s mouth silently opened. The tension they have felt years ago, which didn’t lessen no matter how they both try to shrug it away, seem to be acknowledged right here at this very moment. Not knowing what was going on in another’s woman mind, Emma looked in front of her, biting her lip in the process.

**Baby you were more than just a face.**

Not knowing that doing that will not help her either because before her stood Regina-no, Queenie, looking so beautiful in that black off shoulders but with sleeves that is up to her elbows fitted dress stopping half a ruler above her knees, towering in that heels, and her long brown almost black hair in a high pony tail. Queenie did the same and all Emma can do is hold her gaze to the woman feet away from her. _She isn’t just simply beautiful, she’s otherworldly._

**And if I ever fall in love again, I will be sure that the lady is a friend.**

Emma and Queenie is both not moving from their position, and they seem to hold their breath also, as if testing the waters. Emma looked up to see the same brown eyes she was looking at not even a half second ago, just this time Regina’s eyes are telling different from her counterpart. Emma looked back at Queenie again, trying to decipher the situation.

**And if I ever fall in love so true, I will be sure that the lady’s just like you.**

Queenie’s eyes, though feet away from her screams nothing but desire as she shamelessly stares up and down the Savior’s body, from her face to her exposed neck and safe amount of exposed cleavage to her arms to her short pink dress that one can think is just a tank top and back to her face. Regina’s eyes are harder to read because of the distance. But does it matter? Does it matter how Regina feels? Does it matter how Emma feels?

**The very next time she’ll be my friend.**

_Queenie is as much as Regina is her_. Emma told herself. They are the same person, though separated they share the same amount of light and darkness in their heart. They share the same life, same memory, same emotion and same feelings before- _before-_ they split. Does that mean Regina did like her like Emma does? Emma doesn’t know if Regina feels the same, but right here, in front of her, Emma knows Regina’s other half does.

**If I say that I will be your one and only, promise that you’ll never leave me lonely…**

Emma knew she was watched, by four set of eyes back on her table, by the same pair of brown eyes in the second floor, but what matters is the gaze of a certain woman in front of her. Emma’s still searching for a clue in what Queenie was thinking- but she knew there’s only one way to find out.

**I just wanna be the one you need.**

_Queenie is as much as Regina is her_. Emma reminded herself. _It’s now or never. Whether you take the chance or let it slip away, again._ Emma despite the shallowness of her throat inhaled through her nose and let it out on her mouth. _Now is not the time to be an idiot. Courage runs in your blood._

**I just wanna be the one that serves you, sometimes I feel as if I don’t deserve you…**

So Emma took a step forward, an unsure yet made one. Maybe Emma’s nervous, what if this isn’t what the former queen wants? What if she misread what was on their line? What if Queenie also thinks Emma doesn’t deserve her time, let alone her love?

**I cherish every moment that we share.**

But Queenie took a step forward, and Emma realized how relieved she is at that. It was her move she knew it, but is it what she wanted? Was she really the woman Emma wanted?

**And if I ever fall in love again, I will be sure that the lady is a friend.**

Emma said, _Fuck it._ She took another step forward, a little determined now than earlier, as Queenie mimicked her move. She paused for a moment, giving the woman a chance to take a step away if she wants, but Queenie never did anything.

**And if I ever fall in love so true, I will be sure that the lady’s just like you.**

So giving one last look at Regina which only lasted for barely a second, Emma gulped down her fears and doubts, and made a step forward. So did Queenie. _The lady is just like her._

**Very next time she’ll be my friend, someone who I can believe in (I need someone who’ll be my friend).**

Emma took another step. Each step gets easier than the previous one. She needs a friend like what Regina is to her- she can’t risk their friendship. That was the main reason she was afraid to address her feelings. But Queenie had also been a great friend to her, and now she wants more.

**Very next time she’ll be my friend, someone who I can believe in (To be with me through thick and thin).**

_Queenie is as much as Regina is her._ She’s the same person who cared and loved my son. She’s the same person I was attracted to. She’s the same person who taught me magic. She’s the same person I risked my life for. She’s the same person who risked her life for me. She’s the same person who I want to continue protecting. _Queenie is as much as Regina is her._

**Very next time she’ll be my friend, someone who I can believe in (Please share my love with me my friend).**

This time, nothing holds her back anymore. She needs someone who will address her feelings, and who will accept it. And she sees her just two steps from her. So she took that step, as the other woman did so.

**Very next time she’ll be my friend (I need someone like you).**

Standing right in front of each other, Emma’s lips finally broke into smile. “Hello, Emma.” Queenie greeted and soon Emma’s sigh of relief touched her nose.

“Hi,” Emma replied almost breathless, her eyes searching the chocolate orbs. She breathed carefully, afraid to drive the woman away.

**And if I ever fall in love again, I will be sure that the lady is a friend.**

_Queenie is as much as Regina is her_.

Without touching Queenie, Emma made a small step closer. Green eyes still glued to brown ones, as if asking for permission. When Queenie broke their eye contact by looking at the blonde’s lips, Emma knew what the answer was. Without looking back at Regina, she knew what she wanted to do.

**And if I ever fall in love so true, I will be sure that the lady’s just like you.**

Even before seconds the song ended, the light at the bar dimmed again, people started pooling at the dance floor again, making it hard for Ruby, Lily, Belle and Ashley to see what happened next. But what happened next is crystal clear to Regina- she got an eye bird’s view from where she is sitting.

Emma kissed Queenie. Shock was evident in the mayor’s face as she watched how Emma cupped her other half’s jaw and ducked herself forward while the other meet her halfway and is lightly looking up due to their height difference. Later, Queenie raised her arms and wrapped it around the savior’s neck, this time a loud intake of air escaped Regina’s lips. Her company, Mal, Kathryn and Zelena, confused as to why Regina is so shocked, followed the Mayor’s line of eyesight.

This time Emma’s other arm is in Queenie’s waist, pulling her close. They are just there, in the middle of a very public bar in Storybrooke, _kissing_ not minding anyone else’s business. Not minding everyone’s business. Mal turned to Regina, she knows the Mayor the longest in their group. She _knows_ Regina.

“Oh my,” Zelena chuckled, “I’m going to ask Queenie how the Savior tastes like first thing tomorrow.”

“I never knew they had a thing,” Kathryn commented.

“They look so good together,” Mal said without staring at the two she addressed but to Regina. And her comment made Regina audibly gulp.

“You knew this Regina?” Kathryn asked as all eyes in the circular table are on Regina now, she can feel it, but she never dared look away from the sight in front of her.

“No… I have no idea…” she answered almost like a whisper. All Regina knew was Emma looking at her with those green eyes like she was trying to tell something, then the next thing she knew Queenie came to view and she and Emma is meeting in the middle and now they’re kissing.

“I wonder how long this has been going on,” Zelena remarked and turned her gaze back to the show at the dance floor.

Mal whispered right in Regina’s ear, “Are you alright dear?”

Regina mindlessly nodded.

_No, I have mastered pushing away my feelings for Emma Swan years ago. I have mastered it long before I split myself up._

“Sis, you look pale, are you sure you’re alright?” with concern in Zelena’s voice, Regina finally turned away from the sight.

“I think I’m just a little drunk,” Regina lied. In truth, she felt sober enough to remember every detail of that interaction and she doesn’t know why but somewhere in her stomach lost its place. It wants to throw up, to fall down, to wiggle around, Regina don’t know anymore. “Maybe I’m not as fond as you all are to dry martini.”

Regina offered them a smile hoping that the 3 pair of skeptical eyes will drop the case. Zelena and Kathryn did when they pointed Emma and Queenie’s back leaving the bar just before Regina ducked down to another glass of alcohol. And that part in Regina’s stomach is now way worse than it was earlier.

Without Regina knowing, her shoulders slumped down as her eyes became watery staring at the door where Emma and her counterpart left. Mal, who didn’t tore her eyes away from Regina sat closer to the woman as she slung her arms around the brunette and pulled her closer. When Zelena finally turned back to their table, she came quickly to Regina’s side and leaned in her younger sister’s shoulder. Kathryn despite not knowing what was happening leaned forward and wiped Regina’s tear that escaped her eyes.

Only then Regina noticed she was crying. She looked around to her friends and felt shame. They didn’t know what was happening. Hell, Regina didn’t even know what was happening. So she abruptly stood and said, “I need to go home,” before flickering her fingers, teleporting herself in her bedroom.

There she gave in, her knees felt weak and she’s now on the floor. She tried to breathe in and breathe out hoping it will calm her. But she remembered a line from the song…

_Very next time she’ll be my friend, someone who I can believe in_

And cried again because she knows- Regina knows there’s no other Emma Swan in the world, but Emma Swan is with someone like her. Emma Swan is with _her._ And there’s no next time because she trapped herself in her own closet.

\---

“Let’s get out of here,” Queenie said after they pulled apart, foreheads still touching. “We need to talk.”

Emma examined the woman before her. She stared deeply to those brown orbs trying to understand what the comment meant, but when she saw the lines in the woman’s side of the eyes which only appears whenever the woman is smiling, Emma knew it was good.

“Let’s go,” Emma said as she pulled away and offered her hand to Queenie. She looked back at their table to look for her friends and they gave her their thumbs up in return. When they finally came out, Emma faced Queenie. “Where do you want to go?”

“I have an idea,” Queenie gave her a smile before she squeezed Emma’s hand, when Emma nodded, she felt the other woman’s magic around her.

Upon adjusting after the sensation, Emma looked around. They are now in the side of the forest where there’s a cliff that overlooks the town. Queenie tugged Emma’s hand indicating to go nearer the cliff so they can gaze at the view more nicely. “This place is perfect,” Emma said. Emma, knew this place, she often comes to rest here whenever she’s on night patrol, but at this moment, this place is more perfect than it already was.

She sighed in contentment as the two of them fell silent. Emma wondered if this is really happening, because she swears, she is in Cloud 9 right now. But when she squeezed the hand she is holding and received a squeeze in return, she knew it was real. So she lingered her stare on the lights that color their town, her surroundings seemed brighter.

After a while, Queenie’s body faced her as the woman reached for Emma’s other hand and settled it in front of them. “So…” she started. They are almost in the same height now, because even if Emma wore a 3 inch heels for tonight, the former Evil Queen’s ability to wear ridiculously high heels is unexplainable.

“So,” Emma said, her face with the toothiest grin the other has ever seen.

“You…” Queenie gazed down to their hands hiding the blush using the shadows her face made from the moonlight above, “…kissed me.”

“I did,” Emma confirmed, more to herself than to the other woman. She started caressing the woman’s knuckles using her thumb which made her look at Emma. Emma offered her a reassuring smile, hoping that the woman will know that her intentions are pure. Emma knows how guarded Regina is, and Queenie is way guarded than her.

“Since when Emma?” Queenie asked, uncertain written all over her face.

“A year, I think,” Emma truthfully answered.

“Why now?” Queenie asked so little Emma is not accustomed to its sound. “Do you picture Regina there instead of me? Do you _want_ Regina to be there instead of me?” Queenie frantically asked, and Emma can see the sadness and pain taking over the woman’s eyes and face.

“Hey,” Emma tugged their conjoined hands. The other closed her eyes tightly as a tear rolled down her cheek. As much as Emma wants to wipe that tear, she will not let go of the woman’s hand. So she kissed it away instead, which made the woman choke a sob. “Hey look at me, please.”

And when Queenie did, Emma suddenly didn’t know what to say. Must she tell a lie? Emma doesn’t know the truth either. But she herself isn’t sure why she did that, but whatever the reason is Emma knew she loved the result. So she settled with the words she told herself earlier. “You are as much as Regina is you.”

Emma held Queenie’s hand tighter as the woman’s grip is loosening. Emma knowing her statement can be interpreted by the brunette in a thousand ways, held their hands in her lips as she kissed every knuckles of the brunette’s hand. Queenie watching every move of Emma’s lips made the blonde smile. “I know you doubt me but I wanted this, believe me.”

What happened next shocked Emma- Queenie withdrew their hands from Emma’s lips and made Emma’s arms round her waist as she lunged forward and hugged her tightly, Queenie’s arms on her neck. It took Emma seconds before she tightened her embrace a little bit.

“We have differences you know,” Emma heard her say.

“Like what?” she replied as she straightened the ponytailed hair of Queenie.

“She’s the mayor and I’m the Evil Queen?”

“ _Former_ Evil Queen,” Emma corrected her and the arms in her neck tightened.

Not knowing what to say next, Queenie just let the tears in her eyes quietly roll down her cheeks, afraid that the woman who keeps on caressing her hair and back will hear. It isn’t the thought of being loved or alone that scared her. It is the thought of being loved at first only to be left alone because she isn’t the woman Emma pictured her to be, especially because it was Emma- _her_ lovely and sweet Emma. But never did the hand that caressing her back stop, so maybe Emma’s being honest… about wanting this.

Queenie leaned back to stare at Emma’s eyes, but when she saw nothing but admiration there, she offered a smile. Emma gave her a smile in return before leaning in, giving Queenie’s forehead a kiss.

“I’m cold,” Queenie said with a chuckle, they are still hugging.

“Do you want to go home?” Emma said as Queenie disentangled her arms from her neck.

“Yes, please.” Queenie answered as she wiped her tears away, maybe a little too rough because Emma held both of her hands down before wiping Queenie’s tears herself. Queenie stared at the blonde who’s studying her face. When Emma met her gaze and she felt firm hand before the curve of her waist just in her ribs below her breasts, she softly asked, “Can I kiss you?”

“My pleasu---“ Emma wasn’t able to finish her response before a cold hand reached her jaw making her thin lips be pushed to a full one.

It was a still kiss, realizing how two different shaped, colored and textured lips seemed to fit each other, at first. Then one’s tongue traced the other’s bottom lip, which the other welcomed warmly. Their tongues danced, matching each other’s rhythm, a total give and take of sweetness, bitterness, citrus and salty tastes from their drinks earlier. Unlike their earlier kiss at the bar which is orchestrated in hunger to taste each other, the kiss they share now is about familiarity of a feeling in their bellies they both hope will not be gone quickly. They are taking their time, savoring the moment, melting to each other’s body- becoming as one. They explored each other’s mouth, not fighting for dominance or control, just the willingness to take whatever the other offers. When they pulled away because they both need air, they saw how their eyes seem to reflect the same amount of desire and need they found in each other’s lips, before they knew it, they met again in the middle leaning for another kiss.

Finally, keeping their faces and lips apart, Queenie asked Emma to teleport them at Mayoral Mansion where Queenie is currently staying. Which Emma successfully did, and they are now in front of the Mayor’s house, outside the little gate.

“So…” Emma started as soon as the white smoke from her magic disappeared.

“So,” Queenie said her sweet smile never leaving her lips the entire time.

“We’re doing this…?” Emma awakwardly asked.

Queenie can’t help but chuckle and drape her arms around the blonde’s waist before confirming with a nod, “Indeed we are.” Queenie wanted to ask her if she was really sure to be doing this with her, but she’s afraid to drive Emma away so she instead bit the inside of her cheek before burrowing her head in Emma’s rightfully exposed neck. Emma hugged the brunette back in return.

“What is it?” just like she always does, Emma sensed Queenie’s doubts.

“Nothing,” Queenie tried to lie but in the end caved in, “Just wanted to make sure you really sure about… _this_.”

Emma leaned back slightly so she can cup Queenie’s face in front of her. “Yes baby,” Queenie would normally scoff at that, but since its Emma she chuckled, she found the pet name… _endearing_. “I am sure about… _us_.”

The clarification made Queenie smile and set her doubt aside. Blushing hard, Queenie greeted Emma a quick good night and gave the younger woman a quick peck on the lips before rushing towards the gate. She’s a few steps away from the foyer when she turned back again to a very shocked and flushed Emma. “Take care, Darling.” She said the last word only above a whisper but enough for her lover to hear. _Lover_ , she smiled at that.

“Good night,” Emma said upon shaking her head a few times. Before turning around she waited first until her girlfriend is safely inside. _Girlfriend_ , she liked the sound of that. She turned one last time at the door with 108 in it, and when she didn’t find what- who- she was looking for there, she continued her walk towards her house, pumping her first in the air about tonight’s unexpected turn of event.

\---

Her forehead still leaning on the door, Queenie touched her lips where the Savior’s lips were earlier. Is this the feeling of romantic love? It’s been ages since she last felt it. And it was like laying, in clouds of petals- it smelled nice and she felt light.

Someone clearing their throat pulled her out of her thought. She turned around and saw that it was Regina- her counterpart.

Breathing deeply, she managed to put her high heels away, before proceeding to the living room where Regina is standing.

“What were you doing at Rabbit Hole?” Regina asked.

“You invited me too, remember?” Queenie answered, it was true. Zelena invited her to come with them also but somehow someone managed to convince the other to go first because Queenie is not fast enough to get ready.

“I mean with Emma,” Regina clarified.

“Oh,” Queenie didn’t expect the elephant in the room to be that quickly addressed. “What about it?”

“Exactly, what about it?” Queenie, well she knew herself, so she knew Regina is getting impatient. And there’s no reason for Regina to react that way. “Are you two together now?”

Queenie scoffed at the tone her other half used at her, “Yes we are, and what about it?”

“Unbelievable!” Regina whispered but in a yell because Henry is upstairs already sleeping.

“Well, believe it because it’s true,” Queenie tried to walk past Regina but the latter is far from over. When the other spoke they are side to side.

“Are you insane?” Regina asked that made Queenie’s eyebrow shot up. Regina, not backing up from the stare her counterpart gave her continued, “She’s the other mother of your son!”

“And?” Queenie kept her cool unlike Regina, who if Henry is not here surely would have burned down the house already because of the flames in her nostrils. “Henry’s a good and intelligent boy, he would understand.”

“She’s the daughter of Snow and Charming!”

“Who happens to have forgiven me already and wants nothing for their daughter to find love and be happy,” Queenie said as a matter of fact.

“She’s the Savior!” Regina faced Queenie trying to prove her point.

“Yes! The Savior who is responsible to bring back everyone’s happy ending, including _ours_.” Queenie faced Regina too. 

“You just can’t!” Regina blurted out, eyes tightly closed.

“Why?” Queenie took a step forward. “You can’t keep things that aren’t yours in the first place, Regina.”

Her answer made Regina’s throat and voice dry.

“She loved you Regina, and you- no, _we_ loved her too. It’s been a long time already but somehow you managed to push away and ignore the obvious,” Queenie said in a gritted teeth. “Emma deserved better---“

“Yes! Emma deserve better!” Regina said without thinking too much about it.

Queenie was dumb-founded, “Is that how you see me?” she took a step back from the woman who tried to reach her arm, “…not worthy?”

“That’s not what---“

Queenie gave her no time to answer, “I’ll tell you what about me and Emma. Emma sees me- sees _us_ as someone who deserve everything, who deserve even her life. Yes, she deserve something, _hell_ even _someone_ better but it also hurts that she wants you so much that… that she wants you so bad she never wanted anyone else!”

Queenie tried to keep her voice at bay, she really did but hearing this woman, hearing _her own self_ say those three words- it’s too much. She’s handling her self-doubt bad already, she don’t need an actual second voice to it. Queenie did thought they were past this.

“She’s the first one to believe you could change. She’s the very first one to defend you not just to her own parents, to her own son but to a freaking town! She was sucked in a portal because of you, went back to time because of a person who’s mad at you and even became the Dark One for you!” Queenie paused for air before she bitterly added, “And she’s the one who accepted your darkness and dark side which your own partner can’t do for you…”

Regina’s eyes went wild and a not needed to be said aloud question, _how did you know?_ , can be sensed.

“Yes Regina, I know…” Queenie answered as she tightly closed her eyes, fighting back the tears that may fall any moment. “I know why Robin is not here often. And I also know that he’s trying to make you kick me out of here- which I will do eventually.”

Queenie’s attempt to not cry failed. And Regina’s openly crying now too. Identical brown eyes are staring at each other, both not knowing where this conversation will end.

“You see, Regina, you already made your choice on how to achieve your happiness, let me choose mine. And my choice is Emma, so I’m sorry if I will act upon the feeling we both knew were still there. And I’m sorry if I’ll be the person you failed to be a long time ago…” Queenie hastily wiped her tear soaked cheek, “…I’ll be the one to make her feel loved.”

With that Queenie walked over the stair case but Regina called for her, looking over her shoulder but not turning completely, she quirked up her eyebrow. Regina mouthed _‘Sorry’_ and she answered it with a smile.

Back downstairs, Regina watched Queenie walk away and hear her counterpart’s bedroom door close. She settled in her living room’s couch and curled into a ball.

Queenie was right. She failed to be that person months ago. She didn’t see what was in front of her because she’s desperately looking for something she lost twice. And now she’s stuck with someone who can’t even accept her other version. And she should be happy- there’ll be someone like her to make Emma feel loved. Ironically, it was herself.


End file.
